


Seeing What's in Plain Sight

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Seeing What's in Plain Sight

The next time they come to get Roy, while he's putting Lian to bed, Ollie notices the gentle curve of Dinah's smile, and he recognizes it instantly. There's a twinge in his chest, but if she's found someone, he has to be happy for her. It's not like she would ever truly be happy with him, not when he kept screwing up…and around.

He had already seen the way Roy moved, the small things Roy does when no one's supposed to be paying attention that said the former Speedy had a new love in his life. Ollie had played a mental guessing game, but Roy's smugness beat him back from asking.

He watches Dinah reach out, and oh so gently give Roy a hand to pull him on the platform. Ollie even smiles at the sight of Roy giving her his charming grin, when he thinks no one is watching.

But it's the look on Hal's face that undoes all the warmth of the scene for Ollie, as he sees his old friend's eyes resting on the Pretty Bird and Roy. He's seen that look before, the one that says 'mine' in fierce determination to the world.

And, as the platform moves away, he sees it written in Dinah's body, in Roy's easy attitude as he stays close to the blonde, that they both agree.


End file.
